As demand for telecommunications increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas. In facilities such as multiple dwelling units (MDU's), apartments, condominiums, businesses, etc., fiber optic distribution terminals and boxes are used to provide subscriber access points to the fiber optic network. Cables are also used to interconnect the subscriber access points provided by the fiber distribution terminals with subscriber interface units (e.g., Optical Network Terminals) provided at subscriber locations (e.g., at each residence of an MDU). With respect to such fiber distribution systems, there is a need for techniques to effectively manage cables and optical splitters while also taking into consideration space constraints.